Saphira's Question
by EragonStoriesInc
Summary: When Saphira has a tough question, things heat up when Eragon demonstrates his answer. Saphira asks Eragon about mating, and he explains, embarrassed. Then, Saphira asks Eragon to do something he's not comfortable with; she wants to mate. When Eragon disagrees, Saphira strikes a bet. If Eragon can find a certain spell, then they'll mate. Will he find it and bed a dragon?
1. Chapter 1

**Saphira's Question**

_**Chapter One**_

Eragon hiked up the last part of Vol Turin into the dragonhold above Isidar Mithrim. He had just finished his daily exercise, which he always started before Saphira awoke, lest she ask to come with him. Saphira was in her sleeping area, eyeing him as he came up.  
_Good morning._  
_Good morning, little one._  
He climbed up into the area that they shared and laid down on his bed, pouring sweat. He was exhausted.  
Saphira looked at Eragon's shirtless, muscular form. She had always known she was the last female of her race, so mating wasn't a likely prospect. Yet she had never thought about mating itself. Now, she thought about it in detail as she stared at Eragon's attractive body. She knew mating felt good. She knew mating required a male and a female. She knew that offspring came about after a certain period after mating called pregnancy. Yet she did not know exactly how to mate.  
_Eragon, how does one mate?_ she asked.  
Eragon bolted upright, startled by the abruptness of the question.  
_What? Where did that come from?_  
She showed him her line of thought, and he frowned.  
_It's like... well, you know that there are differing... ahem, differing organs depending on gender, right?_  
_There are?_  
Eragon blushed and looked away. How was he going to explain this? Finally, with much embarassment, Eragon removed his pants, displaying his penis. It grew slightly under Saphira's scrutiny.  
_What is that?_  
_It's a penis. All males have one._  
_What does it do?_  
_Well... You have an... ahem, a depression where I have a mountain, so to speak. In essence, a male puts his penis inside the female and they mate._  
Eragon rushed the last part of his sentence, looking down. His face was beet red.  
Saphira pondered it for a moment, then said,  
_But how? You wouldn't just put it in and you get a child later, right?_  
_No... erm... the male rubs his... erm, penis inside the female, and that produces the pleasure. When the pleasure hits a climax for the male, he releases sperm, which are tiny organisms that combine with some of the female's organs to make a child._  
_Oh._  
Eragon started to replace his pants, but Saphira sent him a question that left him slack-jawed.  
_Could we mate?_  
Three distinct seconds passed.  
_Saphira, no - I mean, possibly - well, actually, no - it's just - it would be like if - AGH, Saphira, why are you asking me these things?!_  
_Because it would be strange to ask someone I did not trust._  
Eragon fell silent, then said carefully,  
_Saphira, we are different species. Our... parts do not match. I would be too small, and you would be too large. If you were to become with child, it would be an abomination, an anomaly, something that should never exist._  
_Then cast a spell to prevent pregnancy._  
_Er... I don't even know the words! Brom never taught me spells... of that nature._  
_Ask Angela._  
_Surely you're joking._  
Saphira simply looked at him.  
_No! This is private business, and while I don't distrust Angela, I don't particularly trust her either. She is nice, and a bit eccentric, but I think we should keep this to ourselves._  
_Could you find the right words?_  
_No._  
_...You answered too quickly. Eragon, I'll strike a deal with you. Today, you must look for the words in the ancient language that would prevent a pregnancy from occuring. You must really look, and I will examine your thoughts to make sure you do. If you cannot find the words among the libraries of Tronjheim today, then we will never discuss this again. But if you find them, you must mate me. Whenever I wish._  
_Saphira!_  
_Take it or leave it. If you leave it, I will force you to mate me._  
_You'd rape me?_  
_What is 'rape?'_  
_...Never mind. Okay. I accept your terms._  
_Agreed._


	2. Chapter 2

**Saphira's Question**

_**Chapter 2**_

Eragon searched all throughout the libraries underneath Tronjheim, dodging other knurlan and humans. He searched in the thickest tomes, in the darkest corners, but it was not until just before midnight that he found the spell that he was looking for in a scroll labeled _The Erotic Magicks and Their Manifolde Uses._  
His heart sank as he beheld the title. He knew that he had lost, and would have to mate Saphira, which would be a challenge in and of itself. He read through the withered text, feeling defeated. Finally, he found the words he would need, and returned to a triumphant Saphira, who was laying in the dragonhold.  
_So, you found the words?_  
_...Yes, damn you._  
_Strip._  
_What?_  
_You heard me._  
_...What are you playing at?_  
But she blocked him from her plans for the evening.  
Eragon stripped out of his dusty clothes, dumping them on his bed. Saphira was laying on her side at the back of the space, eyeing Eragon seductively. She raised a hind leg, revealing a purplish clit. Eragon inhaled sharply, breathing her scent of arousal. His mind fogged, and he began to grow an erection.  
_Come get me,_ she whispered.  
Eragon walked over to her clit, which was beginning to dribble fluid. He'd never done this before, especially not with a dragon whose vagina was wider than his head. He stuck one hand into her warm, sticky folds, and she gasped and let out a rolling growl that sounded almost like a moan.  
_Oh... oh, Eragon..._  
Eragon moved his hand in and out of her clit, eliciting growls and shudders. As she was about to orgasm, he stopped, panting and drooling. Saphira said huskily,  
_Come inside me, Eragon._  
_You're... you're too big._  
_Size is no factor._  
_O... okay, Saphira..._  
Eragon moved his waist towards her purplish snatch. He twitched and sweated, mind cloudy with pleasure. As he entered her, she clamped down hard, making her inside the correct size for Eragon. He moaned and went limp for a split second as her wet, warm walls brushed against his penis.  
_Oh, Saphira..._  
_Little one..._  
He began to thrust, eyelids fluttering. His breath came in short bursts, and his face was radiating heat from his blushing. He trembled in tandem with his dragon, their pleasure rebounding and reverberating across their link.  
He went faster and faster, droplets of some liquid flying out of Saphira's drenched pussy. She was moaning and whimpering in ecstasy, and as both of them neared their climaxes, her ululations began to grow in volume.  
Finally, they came, fluid flying out of Saphira's clenched clit. Both yelled, the undiluted euphoria ricocheting across the link. Eragon dropped to the floor, exhausted and exhilarated, while Saphira simply laid there.  
_That... that was fun_, Saphira said, mind foggy with residual pleasure.  
_Yes, it was_, Eragon replied. His midsection was saturated with his and Saphira's combined juices.  
They laid side by side for a while, then Eragon went to bathe, feeling content.  
_Saphira?_  
_Mm?_  
_Can we do that again soon?_  
_Of course, little one._  
It was only until Eragon was in the bathing chambers that he remembered that he had forgotten to cast the spell.

MUAHAHAHA! Sorry, I forgot to put a note in Chapter 1...

So, you get a lemon early on. Yay!

I already have a lot done on this, but I'm holding back on what I'm posting, so I don't flood you guys.

Rate, review, etc...

Chapter 3 coming up shortly!


	3. Chapter 3

**Saphira's Question**

**_Chapter_**_ 3_

_Saphira. Saphira, wake up._  
The azure dragoness did not stir.  
_Wake up!_  
Her breathing continued evenly, as if Eragon was not there.  
"Wake up!" Eragon shouted, his face right next to her head. She jerked awake with a snarl, then looked at Eragon with a confused expression.  
_What is it?_  
_I forgot to cast the spell._  
Saphira's mind filled with anxious dread.  
_Eragon, what do we do?_  
_I think I read something in the scroll I found the spell in. It gave several other spells, one of which was to be used two hours after a possible conception. If I can find the scroll and use the spell in time, you should be fine._  
_How long has it been since I... er, that is, since we mated?_  
_About thirty minutes._  
_Well, what are you standing here for? Go!_  
So Eragon raced down Vol Turin, the Endless Staircase, with naught on but a towel.  
Thiry minutes later, he reached the bottom and picked up his towel, which had fallen off around halfway down. He exited the staircase and went running off through a system of tunnels, towel flapping, trying to remember the location of the scroll.

* * *  
Nasuada sat in the quiet library, reading the Epic of King Durhan, a piece of dwarvish lore. She was engrossed in the twelfth chapter, wherein King Durhan fought a great ebony dragon who belonged to the thirteenth Rider, Gazanar the human. Gazanar was attacking Tarnag, a dwarven city, in retaliation for the dwarves killing two dragon hatchlings who wandered into the Beor Mountains. She was reading of Gazanar's last words when suddenly, she saw a half-bare Eragon dart between shelves, a look of extreme consternation on his face. She blushed as his towel slipped a bit, revealing an untanned hip and thigh. She returned to her book, fixedly staring at a single word.  
_Why is Eragon in here? And why is he dressed in such an... open manner?_  
Eragon was scanning the shelves, looking for something frantically. Nasuada buried her face in the pages as his towel slipped even further, revealing bare skin that she shouldn't be seeing.  
_Thank Gokukara I can't see his... erm... never mind._  
Eragon apparently found what he was looking for, for he gave a delighted whoop and began to run out of the library. As he did, his towel fell completely off, and just for a second, Nasuada glimpsed his genitals. Her face turned beet red, and she stared at her book without seeing it. The image of Eragon's perfect penis was seared into her mind, and she started to get wet. She replaced her book and left before anyone saw her in her flustered state.

_Saphira! I've got it!_  
_Hurry! You have three minutes left!_  
Eragon stopped short.  
_How did you know that?_  
_I counted. Now, hurry!_  
Eragon bounded over to Saphira with the scroll in hand. He unrolled the dusty parchment and began to read the spell's instructions aloud.  
"'Cast this spell after one has mated with the intended target. The caster must...' er... '...must cast this spell on his penis and mate again with the intended target. Once they have done so, their fluids will take root in the womb and prevent conception for as long as they desire. The spell takes no energy to maintain from any distance.' This should work, Saphira."  
_Let us hope so, Eragon._  
Eragon began casting, the graceful words flowing from his mouth like water over the edge of a precipice. Once he had finished, his penis glowed softly. He took a deep breath and turned to Saphira.  
_Ready, Saphira?_  
_Ready._  
Eragon cast another spell that drained a small amount of energy, but he felt nothing. The scroll didn't describe its use, and Eragon and Saphira looked at each other, puzzled. Then, Eragon's penis began to grow and get hot, and Eragon began to blush and breath heavily. Saphira's clit began to get wet, and she flushed and shuddered.  
They looked at each other, staring deep into the other's eyes, and the tension broke. Eragon flung himself over to Saphira, burying his member inside her cunt. She contracted and wriggled, massaging Eragon's erection. He moaned and she growled as they entered the ultimate ecstasy. This time, the spells augmented their sex, so that they felt more pleasure and Eragon's semen would not be a worry. To top that off, the pleasure one felt echoed across their link into the mind of the other, doubling their pleasure and sending the doubled ecstasy back across the link to the other to triple their pleasure. So, Eragon came relatively quickly, ejaculating with considerable force. The vibrations that arose from Eragon's discharge battered down what was left of Saphira's endurance, so she came as well, bathing Eragon in her juices.  
When it was over, they both laid on the floor, panting like two running dogs. They were exhausted, and fell asleep dreaming about getting up.

I'm giving so many lemons, you could make lemonade. Or combustible lemons (Portal joke).

Anyways, what do you think will happen next? Will their shmexy dynamic continue? Or will they get caught?

(That was rhetorical.)

Rate, review, etc...


	4. Chapter 4

**Saphira's Question**

_**Chapter 4**_

Eragon sat up groggily. He was still nude, and judging from the opening far above in Farthen Dur, it was nighttime. He looked over at Saphira, who was dozing gently. He smiled and stood quietly, casting his eyes about for his pants. His brow furrowed in puzzlement when he couldn't find them.  
_Looking for these?_ a voice purred.  
Eragon whirled around in shock to see Solembum standing in his boy's form, naked. He was holding Eragon's cum-soiled pants satisfactorily, a slight grin on his face. Eragon was slack-jawed.  
_You - How - What - My pants - SOLEMBUM!_ Eragon shouted as the werecat danced away, avoiding Eragon's grasps for his clothing.  
_I saw the entire thing_, Solembum said in a singsong voice, spinning and twirling away from Eragon.  
_You! Better not! Tell! Anyone!_ Eragon snarled, lunging at Solembum. The boy dodged skillfully, allowing Eragon to sprawl flat on his face. As Eragon turned onto his back, Solembum jumped atop Eragon's bare chest, straddling it. Eragon stopped struggling purely out of shock. Solembum leaned down, putting his face in front of Eragon's.  
_My lips are sealed under one and only one condition_, the werecat said coyly.  
Eragon was still getting over his astonishment of having a naked boy sitting on him, but he still managed to inquire about Solembum's condition.  
_My condition is that I get to join in,_ he said. He sat back triumphantly, wearing a huge smirk.  
_Join in wha-? Oh. Oh, no. No, no, no. _  
_Take it or leave it. If you intend to leave it, I wonder how Ajihad or Hrothgar would react to... interspecies relationships?_ he whispered suggestively.  
Eragon's mouth hung open.  
_Might want to close that. Wouldn't want anything to start growing in there._  
Eragon shut his mouth, then glared at Solembum.  
_I'll... ask Saphira. You better keep your mouth shut._  
_Ask her right now._  
_Are you kidding? She's asleep._  
Suddenly, a vermillion eye was trained on Solembum and Eragon.  
_Who's sleeping? I know of your request, Solembum, and I ask you to not speak of our doings until we have decided how to answer you. Am I clear?_  
Solembum lost a good deal of his bravado, but was deadly serious when he replied, _Yes, Brightscales. None shall know until you have answered yea or nay._  
With that, the werecat stalked away into the midnight gloom, tossing Eragon's pants over his shoulder. Eragon rose from the ground and went over to Saphira, mulling things over. After a few minutes, Saphira said,  
_Do we really have a choice?_  
Eragon thought for a minute, then stated,  
_No. If Solembum bandies our doings about Tronjheim, we will have lost the respect of the people of the Varden._  
_Then shouldn't we stop and bury this forever?_  
_Only if it's wrong to do._  
_Is it?_  
_...I don't really know yet._  
Silence ensued for a minute, then Eragon resumed.  
_Do you trust Solembum?_  
_Yes._  
_Are you okay with him being involved in our... relationship?_  
_...We'll have to see how it plays out, but for now, yes._  
_Then what are we waiting for?_ Eragon said with more bravado than he felt.  
To be honest, Eragon was scared of how this might play out. The worst part was that Eragon liked the idea of extending this new dynamic with Saphira. He knew he loved her, but this was a new kind of love. A tangible, pleasurable kind.  
Saphira contacted Solembum, and the naked boy swaggered back into view.  
_Solembum, we accept your offer. Do we have your word that you will not speak of this relationship to anyone without our permission?_  
_You do._  
Eragon interjected. _In the ancient language, please._  
Solembum coolly repeated the oath in the old tongue, making it binding. He then walked over to Eragon and stroked his penis with a light touch, causing the Rider's breath to come in short gasps.  
_What are we waiting for?_ he purred.

Theirs was an interesting sexual stage. A dragon, a teen rider, and a werecat. The first time was the most intriguing, partly because none of them knew how to accomodate Solembum.  
Solembum had an erection, and had given Eragon one as well. Eragon had tickled Saphira's clit, but after that, they all had just sat or stood awkwardly. Then, Saphira had an idea. Solembum and Eragon would masturbate each other, trying to get the other to cum the fastest. Whoever won would get to have sex with Saphira. Everyone agreed that this was a good idea, and so Solembum and Eragon sat opposite each other and placed a hand on the other boy's penis. They began rubbing and tickling and pushing, trying to make the other orgasm faster. Eragon would use small bits of magic to double the pleasure for Solembum, and the werecat would transform parts of his hand into fur to tickle Eragon's penis and exacerbate the pleasure. In the end, Eragon came first with a curse. As he laid back, exhausted, he muttered a spell which he placed on Solembum. The werecat didn't even notice. He stumbled forward a bit, blushing.  
"Saph... Saphira, it's mah... my turn." he said, slurring his words. His penis was seeming to move on its own, rubbing itself. Solembum fell to his knees at Saphira's clit, drooling and barely coherent.  
Saphira directed a glance over at Eragon, but he smiled innocently and shrugged from his position on the floor. In reality, his spell was clouding Solembum's mind and rubbing his penis, causing him to become completely lost in ecstasy. Saphira sighed inwardly, secretly anticipating the pleasure of feeling Solembum cum.  
Solembum put his penis into Saphira's clit, which was gigantic by comparison. Solembum was breathing hard and moaning, getting close to his climax. Saphira realized that even with her clamping, Solembum's boy's penis was too small to actually be of any use. She gently told him so.  
"Mmh... uh... okay... nh... gnnnh... ah... I'll juh... just be... nuh... nnh..." he stuttered, losing himself in the pure euphoria.  
He collapsed onto his back, shuddering and blushing tremendously. His erection stood in the air like a tower, shaking and appearing to be rubbing itself. Saphira and Eragon watched in amazement as Solembum came, ejecting cum into the air. It landed on his boyish chest, splatter-painting it a creamy white. He panted, gasping and twitching. When he was done, his penis was flaccid, and he was fast asleep.  
Saphira was still unsatisfied, so Eragon cast a new spell on her. Suddenly, she began to growl and moan uncontrollably, feeling the ultimate pleasure. It felt like a dragon's member was inside her vagina, filling it with cum. She shuddered and twitched, trapped by the ecstasy. Finally, she climaxed with a muffled roar and laid back on her bedding.  
_Th... thank you, Eragon_, she managed to get out before falling asleep. Eragon was the only one awake. He stroked his penis, feeling the now-familiar pleasure. He moved his hand faster, experimenting with different movements and speeds. Finally, he climaxed, getting his spooge all over his front. He laid back, and was asleep within minutes.

Ooh, Solembum. Will he actually tell somebody, or will he abide by his word?

xXSPOILER ALERTXx

One word to set your minds a-guessing for the next chapter:

**Angela.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Saphira's Question**

_**Chapter 5**_

Days later, Solembum came back. Eragon and Saphira had been having sex every day, but they hadn't seen Solembum until he came back that day. He seemed on edge, and it wasn't until everybody was turned on that he seemed to calm down. Eragon and Saphira were exchanging thoughts before things got hot, but during and after there was no time for discussion.  
Eragon stripped, all traces of embarrassment gone. He had done this so many times now, nudity ceased to bother him. It did turn him on, though. Solembum let his loincloth fall to the floor suavely. Eragon and Saphira knew he had something in mind.  
"The name of the game is submission," he purred. "Each person is trying to get another to be totally submissive to them. You can use any means necessary," he said with a wink. Eragon and Saphira nodded. Solembum volunteered to go first.  
He crept over to Eragon, growling and purring seductively. He rubbed up against him, stroking Eragon's bare skin. Eragon shuddered with delight, erection growing. Solembum noticed Eragon's penis and began to rub lightly, tickling his member. Eragon wanted to give in... but he held his resolve. He wasn't going to lose this time.  
After thirty minutes of pleasuring, Solembum stopped with a playful huff. Eragon turned on Solembum with a mischevious grin.  
Eragon first cast two spells; one to make Solembum more submissive and willing to listen to Eragon, and one to make Solembum feel double the pleasure that he normally would. He tackled the boy, hearing his yelp of surprise. Once he regained balance, he straddled Solembum, running his hands up and down the childish form. Solembum shuddered and gasped with pleasure. Eragon tickled the boy as well, eliciting shrieks of laughter and pleasure. He began to rub Solembum's penis, changing the laughs to moans and babbling. As Solembum neared his climax, Eragon stopped. He tickled and rubbed and teased, but didn't let Solembum cum. Finally, Solembum lost marginally.  
"Nnh... Eragon, finish me... nnahh... take me, Era_guhhhhhnn..._" he moaned, climaxing as Eragon masturbated him to finishing.  
Eragon sat back with a smirk while Solembum shook off the after-euphoria of his orgasm. As soon as the werecat was coherent, he cursed.  
"You win this time, Eragon," he spat, turning a haughty shoulder to walk over to the bed and sit down.  
Eragon turned to his dragon. She looked at him, and he looked at her. Suddenly, Eragon felt a subtle change in Saphira's mind. It was a well of energy, growing larger and larger as it bubbled up to the surface of her psyche.  
_She's about to use magic_, Eragon realized.  
With a flash of light, wordless spells were released into the world from Saphira. There were three.  
The first rejuvenated Solembum, making him ready for another orgasm. The second turned on Eragon even more, causing him to come close to his climax. The third revealed Angela, who was sitting in a dark corner of the dragonhold.  
"Drat!" she huffed, standing up. Eragon covered himself quickly, not wanting anyone else to see him. He was comfortable with Saphira and Solembum only. Rage instantly filled Saphira's mind and she turned to a shocked Solembum.  
_You said you would keep this quiet!_ she roared, eyes narrowing dangerously.  
"I did!" he retorted. "Angela, what the hell are you doing here?!"  
Angela flipped her hair irritably and said,  
"I've been wondering where you've been slipping off to, so I followed you."  
"You had no right!"  
"I had every right!" Angela exploded, control gone. "If I'm to be traveling with you as we have for the past fifty years, then I need to know you're in your right mind! Which apparently, you aren't!"  
Solembum fell into an outraged silence, and Saphira took over for him.  
_Angela, you have no right to spy on us like this. This is our doing, and only we are privy to it._  
Angela harrumphed.  
_Will you keep this to yourself?_  
"What if I don't?" she snapped.  
Saphira glared at her.  
_You would be unwise to test me, herbalist._  
Angela was quiet for a moment, then said in the ancient language,  
"I will keep your intercourse a secret to all."  
Saphira nodded graciously. There was an awkward moment, and then Angela stomped away, down Vol Turin.  
Saphira turned to Eragon, who uncovered himself once more. Her magic resumed of its own accord, giving Eragon another erection. He crept forward and began licking Saphira's clit, which had grown wet once more. She growled and moaned and rumbled with pleasure as Eragon expertly pleasured her. Once she was close to finishing, Eragon slowly put his penis in her vagina.  
She clamped down, making her the right size for him. He began to slowly thrust, shuddering and blushing. The pleasure rebounded across the link, causing Eragon to cum after only six thrusts. He leaned his head back and moaned gleefully as he gushed his spooge into Saphira, who added to the pool of fluids with her own orgasm. For a few seconds, both Rider and dragon were lost in complete ecstasy. Then, Eragon fell back onto the floor, mind fuzzy. Saphira laid there, drooling. Solembum watched with interest, noting both their reactions. He had been rejuvenated by Saphira's magic, and wanted a release.  
"Eragon," he said. "Could you come here for a second?"  
Eragon staggered to his feet and stumbled over to the bed, flopping facedown.  
Solembum flipped Eragon over, eliciting a small noise of surprise. The werecat snapped his fingers, and a small vial of fluid appeared. He gave it to Eragon.  
"Drink it. You'll like it," Solembum purred.  
Eragon unstoppered the vial and drank from it. He handed it back to Solembum, who tossed it casually away. Suddenly, Eragon's head began to swim. He couldn't think clearly, and he seemed to be out of breath. His face flushed, and his penis began to grow. Solembum slowly mounted him, grinning and making small purring noises. He scooted up, so that his erect penis was in Eragon's face.  
"Suck on it," he murmured.  
Eragon complied, wanting to obey Solembum entirely. He licked the erection and blew on it, causing Solembum to shudder and breath heavily. He took the small penis into his mouth, pleasuring with his tongue. Solembum moaned loudly and leaned back, tongue lolling. With a twitch, Solembum ejaculated into Eragon's mouth. Eragon swallowed the sweet-tasting cum, falling deeper into an erotic trance. Solembum turned and eyed Eragon's raging hard-on, sizing it up. Then, he grunted as a fuzzy cat's tail sprouted from his rear. He wrapped it playfully around Eragon's member, causing Eragon to moan and drool a bit.  
Solembum began stroking Eragon's penis with his tail. Eragon moaned loudly and babbled incoherently, loving the furry tickling on his penis. He was going to cum again...  
...And he did, penis spurting his cum all over Solembum's back. Solembum chuckled, retracting the tail. He dismounted Eragon's chest and collapsed on the other half of the bed. Everyone was asleep by the time Eragon's pulse went down to normal.

Angela. Screwing sexy moments up since the beginning of time.

So, there ya go. Rate, review, etc...

I'm writing Chapter 6 right now, probably going to finish around tomorrow.

**ALSO.**

I'm beginning another Eragon fanfic. It's kinda romancy (lolwut), but it isn't as lemony as this one. It's basically what I think happens after Eragon leaves Alagaesia to raise the dragons. I'm going to finish this story first, then start posting that one, since I'm working on it at the same time as this one.

Till next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Saphira's Question**

_**Chapter 6**_

Angela frowned. She was disappointed in Solembum. She had hoped that he would last longer when Eragon was blowing him.  
_Oh well, _she thought. _At least he's gotten into their little ring._  
Angela and Solembum had known about Eragon and Saphira's sexual relationship from the moment it had started. Angela had perfected the art of scrying; she could scry perfectly without ever having seen the target or place. It took no energy, and she could use it indefinitely. She kept the words a secret from even Solembum, but the werecat was the only one that knew that she could even perform the Perfect Scry, as she called it.  
She was sitting on her bed in her pajamas staring into a mirror, which was depicting the aftermath of Eragon, Saphira, and Solembum's latest sexual encounter. She ended the spell in frustration.  
She wanted to know exactly what they were up to, so she sent Solembum up to them to infiltrate the scene. And it had worked marvelously. Solembum was enjoying the free sex, and Angela was enjoying watching them. Maybe it was time to give Solembum an edge over Eragon and Saphira. She had given him the potion of submission, but maybe she needed to give him something... stronger.  
Angela got up and went over to her brewery stand. She set to work making three potions.

Eragon was already awake and dressed when Saphira woke up. He knew that his illness excuse had run its course, and now he would be expected to appear before the leaders of the Varden and dwarven nation. Solembum had gone at some point during the night, returning to Angela. Or so Eragon assumed.  
_Surely you can stay with me one more day_, Saphira pouted.  
_I can't, Saphira. Ajihad and Hrothgar will begin to suspect a falsehood. I mean, last night was the fourth night that I've been secluded from everyone else. I need to get back into the thick of things._  
Saphira huffed and gave him a watery eye.  
_Oh, stop._  
She whined cutely.  
_Saphira, stop._  
She batted her eyes at him.  
_Saphira. Please, I have to go._  
She tried to pout a lip, but only succeeded in awkwardly rotating her jaw. Eragon burst out laughing, and Saphira laughed with him. Then, Eragon became sober again and said goodbye. Saphira implored him to come back, but he denied her requests. He left the sleeping area and came to the top of Vol Turin.  
Then, Saphira began to cheat. She took over Eragon's right arm and shoved it inside his tunic and grabbed hold of his penis. He stopped walking out of shock and a blossoming erection.  
Saphira began forcing Eragon's arm to stroke his penis, causing him to begin to blush and twitch.  
_Saphira, what are you-_  
_Shush._  
_Saphira, sto-_  
_Quiet._  
Eragon fell to his knees, moaning a bit. His penis grew to full length, radiating heat. Saphira felt Eragon's pleasure, and began to get wet. She started breathing heavily.  
Precum moistened the front of Eragon's breeches. A wet stain spread over the area where his penis was.  
_Ahhh... Saphira..._  
_Eragon, come back. Just for today._  
_Nnnnnh... okay..._  
So Eragon got up and stumbled back into the dragonhold, stripping as he went. He was gasping for breath. Saphira relinquished her control over Eragon's arm, allowing him to climb up to the sleeping area. As soon as he got up near Saphira, she sat up and whipped her tail around. She grabbed Eragon with it and wrapped him in it, picking the nude Rider up. He yelped in surprise.  
_Saphira, what are you doing?!_  
_Eragon, be quiet._  
He was.  
She eyed him, then shifted her tail's grip on him so his erection was exposed. She drew him closer, then leaned her massive head in and licked his penis. He shuddered and moaned. She took his member into her mouth, licking and pleasuring it. As her mouth was several times larger than his penis, she curled her draconian tongue and rubbed it up and down his erection. He twitched and babbled, pleasure overwhelming his clarity of mind.  
He finally came, ejecting his juices into her mouth. She swallowed, then let him down. He staggered a bit, then regained his balance.  
_I think... I think I'll stay one more day, he said, breathless._  
She emanated satisfaction.

Gah, I'm having writer's block, so I just added this in.

Rate and review, please!

By the way, should I add another person into Eragon and Saphira's little ring? Put it in a review. (I'm having bad writer's block...)


	7. Chapter 7

**Saphira's Question**

_**Chapter 7**_

Five hours later, Eragon had orgasmed eight times. Saphira was laying belly-up in the dragonhold, and a naked, cum-soiled Eragon was laying spread-eagled on her underside. Orgasmal fluids were crusted all over his body and all over Saphira's clit.  
_That... was fun_, Eragon said contentedly.  
_That it was, little one._  
_Should we get Solembum?_  
_If you would like._  
So Eragon contacted Solembum.  
The werecat had spent all day with Angela, waiting for her to finish a few potions she had wanted to see used on Eragon and Saphira. Now, he padded up Vol Turin in cat form. As he reached the dragonhold, he shifted to his boy form. He had several potions stashed away using magic. All he had to do was snap his fingers, and one would appear in his hand.  
Since Solembum usually came up with the sex games, both Eragon and Saphira let him speak.  
"The name of the game is drinking," Solembum said. "We get a few barrels of ale, and we play a small game of truth or dare."  
Eragon liked this idea, because he knew how Saphira got when she was drunk. So Solembum, with Eragon's help, stole four barrels of ale from a dwarven bar. Eragon was disguised as an old man, and Solembum was in his cat form. They used an outdated pulley system to lift the barrels to Saphira.  
Once they got everything situated, they sat in a circle in the dragonhold. Solembum went first.  
"Eragon, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to orgasm in under five seconds with magic."  
Eragon hurriedly thought of the words for an instant orgasm spell in two seconds, cast them in another two, then orgasmed in the last second. As he laid back and wiped the cum off of himself, he asked Saphira.  
"Truth or dare, Saphira?"  
_Hm... dare._  
"I dare you to... um... lick your own clit."  
Saphira raised a mental eyebrow, but tried anyways. Her head came within a foot of her clit, but her tongue simply couldn't reach it. She tried her best, but it wasn't possible.  
When she looked up, both Eragon and Solembum were lying on their sides, wheezing from laughing so hard. She huffed and began to preen her scales, hiding her face with a wing.  
Solembum recovered enough to tell Saphira,  
"You have to... pfft... take a drink... if you can reach it! Bwahahahahaha! Oh, jeez... hahahahahaha! Oh, man..."  
He got up, still laughing, to open a cask for her. Eragon was still on the ground, clutching his sides as he tried to calm himself.  
Solembum popped the top cover off of the barrel and surreptitiously dropped something in, covering the sound with another round of laughter. He had dropped in an invention of Angela's; a pill that dissolved in liquid, and released whatever you had put into it earlier. Angela had put a special potion in the pill for Saphira. It was an aphrodisiac that would cause her pleasure to increase tenfold. Her juices would carry the same effect, causing anyone who imbibed them to have the same effect. Solembum intended to have this effect.  
Saphira stuck her muzzle in the barrel and drank the entire thing. When she finished, she lifted her head woozily. Her thoughts felt unclear.  
_Did I... swallow something... solid? Hnnh?_  
Solembum kept a calculated silence. Thus, he realized when the aphrodisiac took effect.  
Saphira's clit started gushing fluid, and she gave a huge moan and fell onto her back. Eragon came instantly from the pleasure overflow from Saphira's mind, moaning on the ground while fluid flew through the air. Solembum crept over to Saphira and snapped his fingers, causing a vial to appear. In it, he scooped up some of Saphira's fluids, then made the vial vanish once more.  
An hour later, the effects of the aphrodisiac wore off and Eragon restored everyone's stamina. Saphira was still drunk, so she didn't question her sudden and continuous orgasm.  
_Eragonnnnnn... truth or dare...?_  
"Dare."  
_I dare you... hnn... to drink one quarter of a... guh... of a barrel._  
Eragon's eyes grew and his mouth dropped.  
"Are you kidding?! I can't drink that much!"  
_Try. Hnnnnn..._  
So Eragon stood up while Solembum opened another barrel (and secretly poured a potion in it). Eragon leaned over the barrel and drank from it. The potion that Solembum had poured was a muscle relaxant, causing Eragon to become weaker with every mouthful of ale.  
Eragon finally fell to his knees, unable to stand anymore.  
_I feel... weak..._ he thought, mind getting sluggish. Finally, he was laying down on the floor, too weak to move. Solembum crawled up to Eragon and began to rub his penis, which began to grow. Eragon moaned and tried to move, but his muscles felt as though they were jelly. Solembum licked Eragon's penis, causing him to moan louder. The pleasure was incredible - it was different from the other times Eragon had came because his muscles felt... strange.  
The werecat finally took Eragon's member into his mouth, sucking and pleasuring him with his tongue. Eragon shuddered and flushed, feeling erotically powerless. Solembum's mouth was so warm and wet...  
Eragon came after nearly five minutes of this. He murmured and moaned, penis releasing fluids into Solembum's waiting mouth. As Eragon was lost in the after-haze of his orgasm, Solembum spit out Eragon's cum into another vial, which he hid again.  
_So far, so good,_ the werecat thought mischeviously.

Dun dun DUN! What is Solembum up to? Is he going to spill the secrets of the Rider and the dragon? WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?!

Lol. Anyways, you know the drill; review and rate. Working on Chapter 8, aiming to finish up by Chapter 10. So, getting close! (Don't take that dirty, lol.)

Till next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

After several hours in meetings, Eragon burst out of the large conference room, exasperated.  
_All they do is talk and talk and talk!_ he declared to Saphira, who was resting in the dragonhold. She simply chuckled, but otherwise paid little attention, as she was being pleasured by Solembum. The werecat was licking, rubbing, and otherwise stimulating Saphira's clit, and she panted and trembled. He stopped as she was about to climax, then looked at her. She eyed him pleadingly, and he gave one final rub that sent Saphira over the edge. She went rigid, juices spilling out of her snatch. After a bit, Saphira regained her senses and thanked Solembum.  
Angela watched Eragon trudge up Vol Turin through the bowl of smooth water. She could see Saphira and Solembum too, but in a mirror to her left. She cackled quietly. The spells were nearly done... but she'd have to perform a test first. Just to make sure.

Nasuada rose tiredly from the chair where she had sat for the last sixteen hours, brushing off her clothes. The meetings had gone much longer than anticipated, due to Eragon's absence. She wondered why he had actually been gone; she believed none of his "illness" excuses. The brown-skinned woman shrugged and strode out of the door, heading for her quarters.  
About thirty feet from her door, she began to feel hot. Her clit began to get wet, and she blushed. Wide-eyed, Nasuada looked around.  
_What's going on?_ she thought frantically as the heat grew. Then, a feeling of ticklish euphoria blossomed inside her chest, and she gasped with pleasure. She dropped to one knee, unable to stand under the sheer tide of erotic tinglings.  
The feelings grew, and her clit began to spasm and emit the most delicious feeling. Nasuada's breaths were quick and short, and her eyes were glazed over. The feeling grew... and grew...  
...And suddenly, she orgasmed, wetting the front of her dress. She moaned, sinking onto the stone floor. She laid there for a minute or two, mind buzzing with the afterhaze of the pleasure. After a while, she rose shakily and stumbled the remaining distance to her rooms, blushing madly.

Angela sat back in triumph. The spell worked. Now, all she needed to do was figure out how to direct it at three beings at once.

I'm very sorry for how late and short this is. I've had several issues with college and familial problems, so please forgive me my lapse. Anyways, what's Angela gonna do? Is she going to direct the spell at Eragon, Saphira, and Solembum, or does she have a far more important target?


	9. Chapter 9

Angela looked at her handiwork. It was a marvel of modern technology, but she'd have to hide it from everyone, even Solembum. And speaking of Solembum...  
The werecat padded through the door in cat form, pausing to sniff the giant contraption that Angela had made. It was basically three giant lens mounted on swivels, with runes enscribed on the rims. Solembum changed into his boy form and pointed.  
"What's that?"  
Angela grinned and said, "You'll see."  
Solembum shrugged, and began to move towards his bed. Angela, however, had different plans. As he moved by her, she sprinkled an emerald dust on his flaccid penis. As soon as the dust made contact, Solembum had an erection the likes of which he'd never seen before. His penis was standing straight up, throbbing, and radiating heat that he could feel on his face. He moaned and sank to his knees instantly, face flushing. Angela put a small woven cloth sleeve on his penis, causing him to shudder a bit. The sleeve had runes knit into it, which began to glow a deep purple and revolve around Solembum's rock-hard member. His head fell back and his tongue lolled out as juices poured out of the slit of his penis. They soaked the top of the sleeve.  
Solembum came relatively quickly, spurting his cum into the air. As the spooge flew, the runes swirled around it, catching and suspending it. Solembum came again, with a surprised look on his face. Then, he came again. And again. And again. Every time he came, the runes would replenish his vitality. After about thirty minutes, Angela removed the sleeve, causing another orgasm. He fell over, breathing hard. His heart was hammering, and his vision flickered. He passed out right before Angela deposited the juices inside a vial fastened to a lens.  
When Solembum awoke, he stretched and smiled contently. He opened his eyes, looking for Angela. She was hard at work casting some spell. Deciding not to disturb her, he crept out and went to visit Eragon and Saphira.

Again, very sorry for the short length. The tenth and final chapter is going to be either my longest yet or very close to it. ;)

Also, I'm writing a small Artemis Fowl romance, not gonna go more than a chapter or two. Feel free to check it out.


End file.
